The Runaways
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta get in a fight, causing Bulma to leave him with the kids. Will he go look for them or let them be? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A story I had planned before and now it's here!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z!**

It was late around midnight. Bulma woke up and slowly got out of bed. She walked in the closet and came out with a big bag.

She then walked over to Trunk's room.

Bulma smiled at the sight. He was sleeping soundly with Bulla beside him. She walked over to them and gently shook Trunks.

He yawned and saw his mom. "Mom, what are you doing here?", the 8yr old asked, rubbing his eyes. "Trunks, wake up your sister and I want both of you to get dressed", she ordered. He nodded and proceeded to wake Bulla up. Bulma got a bag and filled it with both Trunk's and Bulla's clothes.

Trunks was ready and he was carrying Bulla, who was still sleeping after he got her dressed.

They walked downstairs and walked out into the cold streets.

After Bulma fastened Bulla on her car seat and Trunks was buckled up, she drove. Then she heard some snoring.

She guessed that Trunks had fallen asleep. She continued to drive and tears rolled down her cheek.

The flashback played in her memory.

_Flashback_

Bulma arrived at home to find Vegeta yelling at Trunks.

She got in between them. "Vegeta!", she said. Then she turned to Trunks. "Go to your room", she said, as she kissed his forehead. He hugged her and ran to his room.

"What was that about?", she asked. He looked at her with a cold stare.

"He took our daughter for an afternoon spin as he called it", he explained.

"So, they were only trying to have fun", she responded.

Vegeta scowled. "It's hard", he said. "What's hard?", Bulma asked.

"Being a parent and sometimes I wish I never met you", he said.

Bulma felt her heart break. He noticed her head was down. "Bulma, I didn't", he was cut off by Bulma running to their room.

She felt herself drop to the bed and she cried herself to sleep. Later Vegeta had slept on the floor, next to the bed. That was when she got the idea of leaving him and taking the kids.

_End of flashback_

Bulma had already told her mom where they were going. To the United States.

Her mom also promised not to tell anyone.

Bulma looked at the stars as she drove. She kept questioning herself if this was a mistake. Bulma shook her head. If Vegeta doesn't want to deal with his family anymore, then so be it.

**Next chapter will be Vegeta waking up and no one is there!**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for chapter 2! Well here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z!**

Vegeta woke up. He stood up and stretched himself, since he was sleeping on the floor. He found the bed empty. He walked over to Bulla's room. Empty.

He then ran to Trunk's room. He checked the closet and nothing was in there. He walked downstairs. He knew that the Briefs had gone to a vacation, so he knew they weren't there.

Vegeta checked everything. The kitchen, living room, training hall and practically everywhere in the house. Nothing.

He walked in the kitchen, and for the first time, he found a letter. He grabbed and read it.

_Dear Vegeta, _

_I know your wondering where the kids and I are._

_Well, all I can tell you is that I have left far away, you said you wished you never met me, then so be it! And please don't bother looking for me.._

_Goodbye, Bulma_

Vegeta was stunned. He felt the paper fall from his hands. He made them leave. But know he could anything he wants and no one can tell him to stop! A smile grew on his mouth. He was free, at last.

_With Bulma_

Bulma and the kids were already getting off the plane and they were drove to their destination. It was a fancy hotel with a room fit for a king and Queen.

As they entered the room, Trunks noticed something. "Mom, is dad coming or what?", he asked. Bulma looked at him. She satd own on the bed and patted the space next to her.

He sat down and looked at her.

"Honey, we are leaving home for a while, ok?", she says as calmly as she could. "So that means we can't see dad", his voice quivering. Sure his dad could be rough but he loved his father, he couldn't take the fact that he had to stay away from him.

"Trunks", Bulma reached to hug him but he stepped back.

"I want my dad!", he shouted as he ran to the bathroom and slams the door. Bulma sighs.

She walked out into the balcony. She looked at the stars. "Wow, it's so different form back home", she whispered. "I wonder if Vegeta is missing us", she wondered.

_Back with Vegeta_

Vegeta was laying on the couch, relaxing. Everything was messed up and he was enjoying it. "What Bulma? Sorry I can't do that because you're not here", he laughed. Then he heard a grumbling noise.

He walked to the kitchen and he sat down.

"Damn, I forgot she left", he muttered as he stood up and looked at the stove. He tried to turn it on like Bulma had but no success. He scowled and ran to the room.

He laid down and closed his eyes. He reopened them and turned to find no one beside him. All of a sudden, he didn't want to do anything he wanted.

The only thing he wanted was his family.

He now felt exactly how he had felt when he was Frieza. Lonely.

He jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen to call a number. On the kitchen door, had left a list of numbers to call.

The phone rang for a moment until someone finally picked it up.

"Hey, meet me here now", Vegeta said before hanging up.

***dramatic gasp* who did he call? **

**Well find out next chapter! and i know the chapter is short but next chapter will be longer! Bye and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for some action! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z!**

Vegeta walked impatiently in the living room. His eyes wandered to the clock. It was 7:37 pm. "Damn, where is he?", he asked himself.

After he said that, the door bell rang. He walked over to the door and opened it.

Instead of a nice, warm greeting, he scowled at the person.

"You're late Nappa", he says. Nappa smiles his dumb smile and salutes. "I am sorry I am late", he salutes.

Vegeta nods and walks to the couch, with Nappa following. He sits down and Nappa gives him a questioning glance.

"Bulma and the kids left and I need your help to find them", he explains.

Nappa starts laughing at him. "I can't believe she left you", he continued to laugh. Vegeta glow a yellow aura and his black eyes turn a turquoise and Nappa sweatdrops. "Oh, crap", was all that Nappa could say.

After Nappa learned his lesson, Vegeta calmed down.

"Ok, so what's the plan?", Nappa asks. Vegeta shook his head. "I have no idea", he replies. "Well have you tried looking for her parents?", Nappa suggested. Vegeta looks at him.

"Nappa, you're a genius!", Vegeta says, while walking to the kitchen. Nappa smiles. "Nappa the Genius. I like the sound of that", he says.

"Don't get used to it", Vegeta shouts from the kitchen. Nappa's smile turn into a frown.

Vegeta in the kitchen, was looking for a number. He kept searching until finally he found it. He had also found the address.

Nappa was sitting in the couch, when Vegeta came in with a smirk on his face. 'I know what this means', Nappa thought.

"Nappa, we are going to Paris, France", he declared. He flew out of the house with Nappa shouting after him, "Yay! A road trip!".

_With Mr. and Mrs. Brief_

Mrs. Brief was looking out the window of their five-star hotel. She sighed deeply. "What's wrong, honey?", her husband asked, concerned. She looked at him. "I'm not sure if Bulma made the right choice", she says. Mr. Brief looks at her. "What do you mean?", he asked. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Well, it all started", she started and continued to tell the story, Bulma's choice and everything until now. "I hope she is alright", he said. She nodded and received a nice hug from her husband.

Then there was a knock at the door. She walked to get it and gasped at who she saw.

Nappa and Vegeta were standing in the doorway and Vegeta walked in, Nappa behind him. "Good evening", Nappa greeted Mrs. Brief, who just nodded and closed the door.

"I need to know where to find Bulma", Vegeta says. Mrs. Brief looks at him, hesitating. "I am sorry, I can't.", she says her final words. He nods and gives her a number. "Call me if you change your mind", he says before walking out the door. Nappa followed and closed the door behind him.

Mrs. Brief looked at the number. She knew what she had to do.

_With Vegeta and Nappa_

He sat down on the roof. Nappa sat next to him. "I think I should give up", Vegeta said. Then Nappa grabbed him and slapped him a few times.

"No, you cannot give up!. You are the king!", he said.

Vegeta nodded. "You're right. Thank you, Nappa", he said while patting him.

Then his phone rang. "Hello?", he answered. "Vegeta, if you want to know where Bulma is, then come", Mrs. Brief said. "Okay", he says before hanging up.

He walked inside, followed by Nappa who was playing Angry brids on Vegeta's cell.

**I know it's not long…but still..**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not going to keep you waiting so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z!**

Nappa and Vegeta sat on the couch and the Briefs on the other. "Here is the number and address", Mrs. Brief says handing Vegeta the paper. He holds the paper and looks at it. He and Nappa then leave.

"Oh, honey. I'm hoping I did the right thing", she said. Her husband hugs her. "Call Bulma", he tells her.

Mrs. Brief reaches for her cell phone and call Bulma.

_With Bulma_

She had just woken up when her cell phone rang. "Hello", she said as she yawned. "Hi, honey", her mom's voice rang thought the phone. She smiles and relies, "Hey, mom. What's up?", she asks. "Honey. I gave Vegeta the location in which you are", she says. Bulma almost drops the phone. "Why?", she asks.

"He seemed worried for you and he even found me so I can tell him where to find you", she replies.

"Okay, bye", Bulma says before hanging up. Bulma stays shocked. She walks to the balcony and looks at the sky. "He does care", she says. There is a knock at the door and Trunks who has woken up, gets it.

"DAD! And Nappa!", he screams as he hugs his dad. He hugs him in return and he leaves Nappa to play with Trunks.

He walks to where Bulma was. She turns and gasps. Vegeta was standing at the door of the balcony and he carried a red rose. "Vegeta", she starts as she steps back. He takes a step closer and she takes a step back. She kept doing that until she tripped and fell off the balcony. She screams as she falls.

Before een reaching the ground, she feels herself being carried. She wraps her arms around Vegeta's neck and he flies back to the room. He lets her go and Bulma cries. "I'm sorry I overreacted", she says before being pulled into a hug by Vegeta. "No, I'm sorry for being like that", he said. She looks at him and slowly their lips meet and they kiss.

They let go to breath and hug. Then Trunks joined the hug. Then for no apparent reason, Nappa joined the hug.

Vegeta sends a glare. "What? Everyone is doing it", he says. vegeta sighs and they continue to have their little moment.

_After some time_

Finally after having everything resolved, they returned home. Vegeta was a little nicer, only a little bit. Bulma has tried not to take thing too seriously. Tried.

Trunks would play with Bulla and he promised not to do anything stupid with her. Of course he crossed his fingers. And Nappa, well he finally had his dream.

Have an own cell and playing Angry Birds. It looked like everyone was happy and everything seemed normal for a time. For a time.

**The end! Yeah I know I sucked bad on the ending….**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
